This invention relates to an electric toaster suspended from the bottom of a kitchen cabinet to save counter space, and in particular to a venting system for such toaster.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,185, assigned to the same assignee as the assignee of the present invention, it is known to suspend electric toasters directly under the kitchen cabinetry to provide additional counter space. When the toaster is supported underneath a wood cabinet, it is important that the cabinet be protected from heat generated by the toaster.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,185, the prior art has utilized hoods and associated mounting arrangements for suspending a toaster under a wooden kitchen cabinet. The hoods sometimes do not adequately protect the kitchen cabinets from the heat developed by the toaster. Furthermore, hoods and the like are generally not aesthetically pleasing and degrade the general appearance of the toaster.
The present invention is concerned with toasters that are suspended beneath the lower surface of a kitchen cabinet and more particularly to a venting arrangement for the toaster which eliminates the need for a separate hood while adequately protecting the cabinet from heat generated by the toaster.